


Hiratsuka acquires a 4-color pen pt. 2

by imahira



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon - Manga, Charts, Embedded Images, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sexist Language, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira





	Hiratsuka acquires a 4-color pen pt. 2




End file.
